Just another insane day
by Radiah Monzur
Summary: Radz got bored and thought of doing some insanity and here she is torturing the MFB characters with very own minions and insane creatures. Important announcement inside so read.


**I will be out of Fanfiction for some time, so here is a story I wrote before leaving temporarily but I promise I will be back in about a few weeks with more good stories. Way better stories than my other old ones and it will not shift tense perspective that much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters, just this story.**

**Enjoy!**

"Gingka!" Kenta shouted out of nowhere as he exploded inside the B-pit

"Sheesh, Kenta calm down; what happened?" Gingka asked

"I saw Radiah killing Doji in the lake and we are next!" Kenta yelled in Gingka's ear

"Oh great we're done for" Madoka pouted

"NUUUUU, I do not want to-'' Gingka tried to shout but fell to the ground as a glitter bomb burst in his face.

"Hey, Gingkie, Kenchi and dokie" Radiah shouted as she made her way inside the B-pit on a giant half potato-banana with the minions following behind her.

"What do you want from us?" Kenta wailed and Radiah threw a pink color filled balloon in his face,

"Shuddap and listen!" the authoress ordered and everyone crouched on the ground in front of her,

"Yes, miss authoress" they said

"You do not have to be so loyal, now do something-go trap the Garcias in the DNA for me, oh and take my minions;" Radiah ordered

"Sure" Gingka sighed and the authoress teleported somewhere along with the giant half potato-banana.

"Come on minions" Kenta sighed as the entire minion party with Gingka made their way to the DNA.

"Ooooo Ziggy-pants" Radiah yelled as she entered HD academy

"Noooooo, not you" shouted as he hid under a couch

"Oh come on, I just wanted to play with you" Radiah snickered and looked around

"You know HD Academy is not High Definition at all, name does not match"

"HD is for Haedes Academy not High Definition"

"Whatever, come on let's play"

Radiah pulled out Ziggarut from under the couch and teleported to another place.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Ziggarut yelled as Radiah threw him in a budder piranha pool,

"Now my budder piranhas, eat"

"Are you insane, get me out"

"Nope"

Radiah poured gallons of budder on Ziggarut

"Whaaaah, stooooooop"

"Why? I am just trying to make you tasty for my pets"

"Nooooooo, go to hell you insane female"

"Wait… weren't you going to hell?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh…"

Radiah teleported from the area after her pet budder piranhas' finished their tasty meal.

"So, who should I torture next?"

"Hey, Radz!"

"Oh hey, Masamoomoo, I was just thinking that you want to play with me now"

Masamune grew pale

"Ummm…not today, Radi-chan, maybe next time"

"Then get me someone to play with"

"What about Doji?"

"I already played with him"

"What did you do?"

"Drown him in the midst of neon pink sharks and green electric dolphins"

"You brought new pets"

"Nope, I made them and also upgraded some glitter bombs and pudding bazookas from Galaxy"

"That's why Gingkie is scared of her so much"

"Okay, I think I'll go torture Rago now, seeya"

"Yeah, seeya or more like…go to hell"

Radiah covered Masamune with green goo from her galactic-goo shooter before teleporting,

"I heard that"

"Oh yes you did"

Radiah landed on a small mountaintop, sitting on her giant half potato-banana,

"Ragoooooo, where are you?" Radiah said in a singsong voice

"GAAAAAHHH, not you"

Rago tried to escape but the giant potato-banana caught him,

"BANANAAA POTATOO BANATO POTANO"

"In banana-potato talk that means you have to do what my master says, so Rago?"

"What?"

"You have to play with me now"

"Never"

_*static*_

_ *static*_

_ *static*_

"So now, you mind playing?"

"Yes, miss authoress"

"Good, you have a sense of loyalty"

Then suddenly giant budder sticks started falling from the sky and on top of them were cherry monsters,

"Like my new pets, now play with them so that I can play with some other people now"

"NUUUUUU!"

The cherry monsters swallowed up Rago and the budder sticks started doing gangnam styles, within moments the evil layer became a party place-insane party place.

"Yo Yo lets play"

"Shut up Radiah and get out of here"

"Pewees can we play"

"Ughh…what?"

"Torture Gingkie games"

"I am in"

"What about you Nile?"

"Torture Gingka? What about torture Gingka and Masamune?"

"Great, let's go"

"Hey, Gingka I do not see the Garcias anywhere"

"I do not know, Kenta, Radz can up with some pretty insane plans"

"BANANA POTATOOO BANATO POTANA"

"What are these minions saying?"

"Dunno, but I have a plan"

"What?"

"Let's capture the Garcias with Banana's and Potatoes, Radz will love it.

"Sure"

"Minions, activate banana potato guns"

"BANANA POTATOOO BANANA POTATOOOO"

"So, how do you plan on torturing Gingka?" Kyoya asked

"Ummm…I send him and Kenchi to capture the Garcias and Masamoomoo; I talked to him about an hour ago" Radiah said

"Let's do something insane," Nile suggested

"As always? Oookay, I am in" Radiah and Kyoya, shouted

"Radi-chan, upgrade some random thingies and pets, and me and Kyoya will do the rest" Nile said

"Sure, looks like you two are started to talk like the FFA's" Radiah said

"Cool…"

The Garcias walked inside the DNA lobby, only to get their pants wet by seeing a giant fruit basket filled with banana and potato monsters, lemons and half banana-potato monsters also.

"What are these things?" Argo asked

"These are Radz's pets, cute eh?" Gingka teased

"Radz, you mean Radiah-that insane out of this world FFA?" Ian asked

"Yep, minions activate fruit bombs and monsters" Kenta ordered

"GAAAAAHHHH!" the Garcias yelled as in minutes they were covered in fruit salad and potato-banana peels. They tried to run but slipped off to ground and the minions tied them up with banana peels.

"The perfect gift for an FFA"

Gingka, Kenta, the minions, banana-potato monsters along with the Garcias entered the B-pit.

"Gingkie, Kenchi, my minions; you are back" Radiah shouted

"Yeah, we brought you what you wanted Radi-chan" Kenta said

"Looks like you guys took some insanity pills, eh?" Nile asked

"No insanity pills, experience gathered from Radz," Gingka said scratching his head

"Well, you should take some right now, we got an insane surprise for you" Kyoya snickered

"Wearedoomed" both the victims muttered and tried to run out of the B-pit but were caught by GIANT PUDDING BREATHING RAINBOW DRAGONS ALONG WITH HOT PINK COLORED CATS WERE TUDAX'ES AND GREEN GLOWY MICE WEARING BALLERINA DRESSES!

All of the insane creatures started doing gangnam styles while throwing Gingka and Kenta up and down. Then budder sticks, cherry monsters, pizza samurais, hot dog ninjas and cupcake robots acme down on the earth and swallowed up the Garcias, and released Gingka and Kenta.

"Radi-chan, when did you upgrade all these?" Gingka asked panting

"As I said, I made them with my own fictional powers, had fun?" Radiah asked

"Insane kind of fun? Yes, sane kind of fun? Nope" Kenta answered

"Okey dokey, I gotta go and play with Masamoomoo now, he escaped big time today, adios" Radiah opened a portal inside the B-pit and all the insane creatures and the minions went through it,

"Oh…and you will not see me for a long time, so take rest now, okay" Radiah said before going through the portal.

"You know, she is very insane but fun at the same time too, I'll miss her…"

**Okay so sorry if this sucked, I actually lost all that insanity in me due to some stupid reasons. Well, review please and goodbye for now; I will come back with more fun…and insanity! **

**Gingka: Yeah, see you later-**

**Kenta: Alligator! **

**Nile: No, that is old, let us try something new**

**Gingka: Like what?**

**Kyoya: See you in a while-**

**Nile: Crocodile!**

**Kenta: Oh…that one**


End file.
